liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Melty (228)
Melty, A.K.A. Experiment 228, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to create blue blasts from his snout that melt their targets. He also seems surprisingly mechanically inclined for a destructive dragon. His one true place is melting metal at the aluminum recycling plant. Bio Experiment 228 was the 228th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his structure-melting ability to melt enemy fortresses, weapons and transportation. 228 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 228's pod landing in a palm tree. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When a gust of wind blew 228's pod out of the palm tree, a dog found it and took it home. There, the dog dropped the pod into its bowl of water, activating 228, who proceeded to melt the house. 228 later attacked the Birds of Paradise Hotel, but was captured by Stitch and named Melty by Lilo. In several alternate timelines created by Lilo and Stitch meddling with time travel via Jumba's time machine, Melty's fate was different: *In several timelines, Melty was captured by Stitch, but differently. *In one timeline, Melty was unintentionally hurled into the ocean, where his melting blasts opened up a volcanic fissure in the ocean floor, causing a tsunami to form and destroy part of Kauai. *In another timeline, Melty was captured as he was in the original/current timeline, but escaped his containment orb and melted the Pelekai house before being captured by Gantu, who had been notified of the experiment. In the original timeline, Melty was later found a one true place burning metal at the aluminum recycling plant. In "Remmy", Melty was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Melty, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Melty participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Melty is a small red dragon-like experiment with tan patches on his stomach, chest and around his eyes, small bat-like wings, a reptilian head with thin pointed ears, black eyes and a thin body. Special Abilities Melty can blast blue balls of energy from his snout that cause anything they hit to melt like chocolate. Weaknesses Though he is powerful, he is a lot like Splodyhead. Should his snout get wet, he would not be able to attack. Gallery 228 melty by bricerific43-d586lvz.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h19m37s193.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h20m00s164.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h21m37s96.png 4429985_l3.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h48m44s62.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h22m58s116.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h23m34s234.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h25m50s72.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h28m21s51.png Evil Melty.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments